


Wrong Impression

by redluna



Series: Kinktober 2018 [12]
Category: Far Cry: New Dawn
Genre: Boys in Skirts, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 09:31:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18466210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redluna/pseuds/redluna
Summary: Good thing Ethan Seed is a terrible thief.





	Wrong Impression

It wasn’t as if Michael expected his privacy to come sacrosanct. There was nothing like being stuck in a military bunker—let alone on a train, however big in comparison—to drive that point home.

New Eden, however, for all that he was still cast the occasional wary eye had seemed to be an exception. No one seemed inclined to paw through his pack for medical supplies when simply asking him for aid would serve them better. The most he had to contend with so far were a few of the smaller children, who only knew that something looked pretty, not whether it was dangerous or not.

So, no, he hadn’t felt much in the way of anxiety over leaving the pack slung up in the hut he was usually permitted. There had been members of the settlement that had been combing his mind for what exactly it was he harvested to keep his supplies at the ready. Knowledge he was more than ready to share once a suitable patch of earth cleared up.

To be honest, he might not have even noticed right away that there was something off after he returned. If whoever had been in had bothered to remember to rezip his pack, that was.

It didn’t take much at all to run the inventory that had been drilled into him before he had even had a chance to implement it topside again. The more he managed to clear, though, the more his brow furrowed. Because each of his more pertinent supplies—rations, weapons, medical—were easily accounted for.

Getting to the bottom of the bag, where he carried a few extra bits of clothing, was what brought the realization crashing down on him. Not that it made any sense why someone would want to take  _ that _ over the rest of what he had.

At least not until he had everything else squared away, pack slung back over his shoulder, and ran almost headlong into the Judge on the way out of the hut. It probably said something about how much time he had spent around the other man that he could only sigh at the cocked head sent his way. 

“Do you know who was in here?” He followed the jut of the Judge’s chin up the hill only to spit out a quick curse. It was a bit of a surprise that the Judge didn’t move to stop him from leaving, but then the watchdog had always seemed to have an interesting sense of loyalty.

Despite how cautious the people of New Eden could be at times, he should have known that there was only one person bitter enough to resort to sticking their fingers into places they shouldn’t. The same person who had pitched an actual tantrum when their first meeting hadn’t gone their way.

It was as easy to enter Ethan’s place as it ever was, regardless of how many times the man there had tried to threaten him away. He didn’t even seem aware of Michael’s approach, despite the lack of effort he put on silencing his footfalls, too fascinated by what was clutched in his hands.

“You would’ve made a terrible scout.” Michael shook his head when Ethan actually started in place, hands almost darting behind his back for a second, like a guilty child. “I’m not going to be ashamed of it—tell whoever you want—but that doesn’t make it yours to keep.”

The wrinkle in Ethan’s nose made Michael’s stomach roll in answering disgust. “Yes,” was the quick muttering, “I suppose one such as yourself would want a mark of their conquest back.”

Wait,  _ what _ ?

“Don’t tell me you think that belongs to…” Michael was snorting before he could help it, not even the warning twist of Ethan’s face was enough to keep it at bay. Although, to be fair, the man’s face was like that so often it had begun to lose its effect. “It’s not a damn trophy, Ethan.”

“Then what else could it possible—”

The rested of it rounded out into a yelp when Michael snatched the balled up fabric out of Ethan’s hands at last. He might have actually stood a chance of struggling to get it back, if Michael’s hands hadn’t dropped so quickly to the fastenings of his pants next, leaving Ethan rooted in place.

“W—What do you think you’re doing?”

It was actually fairly satisfying to hear Ethan’s voice squeak around the question. Although, to be fair, the best part was still seeing him flush all the way to the roots of his hair once Michael actually had the gauzy black skirt pulled up.

“Told you.” The sway of his hips had been more to make Ethan uncomfortable than anything else, but the fixed gaze the other man had suggested something else. Something that made Michael feel a lot more comfortable in his next words. “See? Told you there wasn’t any need to be jealous.”

“I wasn’t…” Ethan grit his teeth against the lift of Michael’s eyebrows; all that needed to be said about how convincing that had managed to be. “I cannot promise to turn a blind eye if you try to pursue such things in New Eden.”

“Right.” Michael had to bite down on the inside of his mouth to keep from laughing again at how Ethan stumbled back at seeing him plop down onto the bed. “Just with you then?”

Ethan was already shaking his head, for all that he was already moving forward. “You can’t make that promise,” he said.

“So long as I’m here I can,” Michael countered. It was as if he had many offers coming from elsewhere, despite Ethan’s claims. If Ethan’s sin was pride than maybe it was for the best to provide it with something closer to a healthier outlet.

Or, at least, that seemed a fitting excuse to let Ethan drop to his knees, hands sliding underneath the skirt to hike it up even higher around Michael’s hips.

“Mine then,” he said, voice just a touch too heavy with intent not to ignore the warning there.

It didn’t help either that Michael was a bit too busy with digging his fingers through Ethan’s hair, fighting not to shift his hips too much at the man’s hum of approval. “For now.” He didn’t quite manage to keep back the whine that broke free when Ethan pushed deeper then; not if the hint of smugness in the man’s eyes was any guess.

Still, if Michael  _ was _ about to get truly fucked over might as well make it in every sense of the word, right?

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, it seems only true to form that Ethan Seed could somehow manage to be a tricky son of a bitch to write for. Still, I'm not going to lie, as soon as I met him as my captain my first thought was, "You two would have the best hate sex, Jesus Christ."
> 
> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
>  
> 
> [Here's the list!](http://redxluna.tumblr.com/post/178183165115/kinktober-2018)


End file.
